1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print medium on which labeling information such as a letter string is formed by a printing device, a printing device, and a printing method for a printing device.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a printing device (tape printing device) having a tape cartridge which accommodates a print tape, a cartridge loading section in which the tape cartridge is loaded, a platen drive shaft which fits with a platen roller, a tape feeding motor which rotates the platen drive shaft to reel off the print tape from the tape cartridge, a print head which carries out printing on the print tape that is reeled off, and a CPU which controls the tape feeding motor and the print head, is known (see JP-A-2009-217662). This printing device is configured to be able to prepare a label to be pasted on a cable, cord or the like. On this label, labeling information such as date and identification number is formed.
With respect to labels of this type, there is a demand that the color of the labeling information should be changeable according to need, in order to enhance identifiability of the labeling information. For example, in preparing a label to be pasted on an electric wire or the like, in some cases, a plurality of pieces of labeling information is formed on a single label. In such cases, it is demanded that color should be changed from one piece of labeling information to another, so that the types of the plurality of pieces of labeling information that is formed (what each piece of labeling information expresses) can be identified.
However, in the related-art printing device, since the color of the labeling information depends on the print color of the printing device (color that is printable by the printing device, for example, black), the ink ribbon (color ribbon) or the like needs to be replaced to change the print color of the printing device in order to change the color of the labeling information. Therefore, there is a problem that changing the color of the labeling information is very troublesome. To cope with this, it is possible to configure the printing device in such a way as to be able to print in a plurality of colors. However, in this case, the configuration of the printing device is complex, or consumables used (ink ribbon and the like) are expensive.